


Telluride

by horsecrazy162



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kara and Lena forever, Romance, Songfic, SuperCorp, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsecrazy162/pseuds/horsecrazy162
Summary: “Umm, excuse me? Are you ok?” the beautiful stranger asked, looking at Kara with a mixture of confusion and concern.“Ohmygosh, yeah so sorry. You just caught me off guard. How can I help you? I’m Kara by the way” Kara finally sputtered out a little too enthusiastically.“Lena. And I’d take a scotch if you have any.”
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Telluride

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! 
> 
> Here goes nothing. I've been reading fan fics for years and finally decided to try my hand at writing one of my own. This story is loosely based on the song Telluride, by Tim McGraw. Such a classic!
> 
> Anyways, the first part is up so let me know what you think. Stay tuned for new chapters!

“I’ll make enough to get by! And the rich kids, well their parents, tip really well!”

“But you have so much potential, Kara. Why would you want to work as a bartender?”

“I know, I know. But right now, I just need a break. All I want to do is be free. I’ve spent so long just existing following the rules and it’s time to find myself.” Kara stated with a sigh, looking down at her hands and pulling on the edge of her sweater. She knew Alex had a point but so did she. This was her chance to get out from under the shadow of her past and live the life she wanted. Alex knew this of course but the role of protective older sister was a hard one to let go of. 

“Yeah, ok. But just make sure to call, all right? I’m gonna miss you.” said Alex, finally giving in and shooting Kara a soft look. “You all packed up?”

“Yep, thanks Alex! I’m gonna miss you but come visit anytime. We can tear up the mountains together!” Kara said with a bright smile, her confidence restored in an instant. 

Chuckling at Kara’s antics, Alex just smiled. Kara threw the last dufflebag into her back seat and she was ready. The sisters embraced for a final time and Kara headed off to a new life in the Rockies.

Kara’s greatest wish was to take flight. Maybe that’s why she loved skiing so much. The feeling of the wind whipping through her hair, cold air on her face, and gliding swiftly down the mountain was exhilarating. When she got the opportunity to work at Jonn’s Bar in Telluride, CO next to a prime ski resort, she jumped at the chance. Her adoptive family wasn’t thrilled with the idea though. They just couldn’t understand why a college graduate with a degree in journalism wanted to live in a small Colorado town and spend her days bartending and skiing. Luckily, the Danvers were always a supportive bunch so even though they initially balked at the idea, they eventually caved, knowing it was the best thing for Kara at that time. Plus Jonn was a friend of the family so they knew he’d be around to watch over Kara if she needed anything. 

__

**1 year later.**

“Geez, Winn. Can you believe the snow coming down right now? It’s crazy!” Kara said, staring out the front window of the cozy bar. She shook her head in disbelief but also excitement. This much snow meant ski season was going to have an early start and she was thrilled. After working at the bar this past year, she finally felt like she had gotten the hang of it and could take a bit more time off to ski this year. The regulars knew her by name and the skiers, traveling to Telluride for the season, were always friendly and tipped well. Kara was convinced it was because of her sunny personality but her coworker Winn said otherwise. Kara, with her long blonde locks, glasses, and conservative but stylish clothing, was a knockout. When she first started, Winn was infatuated. That quickly passed though when he learned she wasn’t into guys but the two still bonded over shared bar war stories and became close friends. 

“Winn, are you listening?” Kara said as she looked over her shoulder at her friend. He was staring off into the distance, totally zoned out. She walked over to him and waved a hand in front of his face to get his attention.

“Oh, sorry about that! Yes, lots of snow. Ski season is coming. Oh Joy.” Winn said with a sarcastic smirk. 

“Riddle me this,” Kara said as she put her hands on her hips, “You live in a town known for it’s snow and skiing and you hate the cold??” 

“I’ll have you know, there is a huge scientific research center just outside of this small town that’s making breakthroughs in the medical field as we speak. That’s the endgame. This is all just temporary till I finish my PhD.” Winn said, grinning at Kara. She’d heard this all before of course but good-natured teasing was the cornerstone of their relationship. Kara flicked water from a glass at him and stood up to go clean some dishes. 

“Ok, Mr. Smartypants, get back to work so you can pay off that college education and I’m going to make the rounds.” 

As Kara wandered through the bar, picking up stray glasses and wiping down tables, she thought about what Winn said. He always talked about the “endgame” and she was proud of him for being so driven. She had hoped that moving here would help her sort herself out so she could figure out her own endgame, but here she was a year later and still no closer to knowing. Sure, she loved being in Telluride. The sleepy little town was just what she needed and when ski season started, it gave her that little bit of adventure she craved too, but something was still missing. 

Stuck in her thoughts, Kara didn’t hear the bell on the door chime, signaling a customer had come into the bar. She wandered around, humming a old Tim McGraw song to herself and looked up just in time to come face to face with...green eyes. That’s all Kara could see. Her thoughts stopped abruptly and she was pretty sure her jaw dropped because the most beautiful woman in the world had just walked into the bar and was asking her a question. 

_Shoot, she’s asking a question! Focus Kara!! No, don’t stare at her long dark hair or her perfect jaw line or the way her lips are moving. She’s still talking to you!_

“Umm, excuse me? Are you ok?” the beautiful stranger asked, looking at Kara with a mixture of confusion and concern.

“Ohmygosh, yeah so sorry. You just caught me off guard. How can I help you? I’m Kara by the way” Kara finally sputtered out a little too enthusiastically. 

_Smooth, real smooth. Kara thought to herself. Pull yourself together!_

“Lena. And I’d take a scotch if you have any.”


End file.
